


For Queen and Country

by Miazaki



Series: The Queen and her Subjects [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view into how exactly Kirk and Spock apologize to Nyota for getting into dangerous situations on the regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

Kirk slowly kissed his way up her thighs, making sure to place matching hickeys on each one in the middle. Spock was propping her up between his legs, letting her lean back onto his smooth chest, leaving his own marks on her neck. 

They were really trying to win her favor tonight. 

Uhura shivered, the good captain was in a playful mood, he was blowing softly at the throb between her legs. She looked down into his shining eyes. 

“May I?” 

“You may.”  

Everyone on the Enterprise knew that Kirk had a talented mouth, Uhura (and Spock) knew that it was good for more than just talking them out of (and into) trouble. 

While Kirk feasted, Spock was busy, Vulcans had sensitive hands, and right now Uhura had sensitive skin, and his hands seemed to be everywhere. From her breasts to her hips, even dipping low enough where she could _feel_ Jim nipping at his hands. Nyota Uhura would readily admit that dating a touch telepath had many advantages, even without a meld he got off on  _her arousal_ as well. 

Which meant she was in control. 

Perfect. 

 _This_  moment was perfect, the calm before the storm. She could feel her orgasm approaching, The anticaption, it was like watching the ocean recede. 

“I really have the  _best_ boyfriends” she thought as her wave came crashing down.

Whomever had taught Kirk cunnilingus deserved gift basket or something because  _shit_  she was coming again and again, Kirk faltered once with a grunt, before continuing his assault. 

She could feel Spock tensing behind her, his own climax triggered by her (touch telepaths, man) and, oh god  _again,_ it was too much. 

“Jiiim, stop it’s too much, I forgive you, you and Spock. Just…god.” One last orgasm, and don’t think she was so sensitive that she  couldn’t  _feel_ that bastard smiling. She glanced down at him (now that she could  _see_ ) “Oh no, James Kirk, don’t you dare!”

He blew, a long stream of air, right on her.  _Goddamn him._  It felt good, it hurt and she was still sensitive and it was too much and Spock was shaking again, even  _he_ could barely stand it. 

And Uhura was sure he was projecting his own brand of satisfaction (and relief) at the noise Kirk made when he hit the floor after Uhura kicked him off the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh heh. Might do more on this OT3 if I can think of other things. Not all smut.


End file.
